1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressing mechanisms. In particular, the invention relates to automatic pressing mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many applications that require a pressing mechanism to press or squeeze a deformable or collapsible object or material. Examples of these applications include food preparation, food stuffing, squeeze tube dispensers, paper pressing. Typically these applications are performed manually where the user presses a roll against the object or material, or simply use hand to squeeze the material out of the container. This manual method is laborious, inaccurate, and time-consuming.
In addition, many popular products for home and business uses are contained in squeeze tubes. Examples of the products include toothpaste, lotion, cream, soap, shampoo, hair conditioner, medicated creams, and bath gels. These tubes are usually dispensed by manually squeezing the tube. To remove the contents out as completely as possible, it is recommended that the tube is squeezed from one end toward the tube opening end. However, doing so requires the tube users to exercise some force and pressure on the tube. For young children, old, weak or sick people, this may be a problem. Even healthy adults sometimes find it inconvenient to do so.
Therefore, there is a need to have a technique for a pressing mechanism that can overcome the above drawbacks.